Shadow Fox
by eduk
Summary: Story on HOLD due to Tech issues. Laptop died so will need to get a new one. Sorry.


**Disclaimer I DO NOT own Naruto or any part of the Naruto Franchise. This is a story written by me a Fan of the Manga. I hold no Legal Status on any of the Characters Or any Elements in this story from the Naruto Universe and DO NOT claim too. This is just a Fans own interpretation on the rich Material provided, by some Dude in Tokyo who has a Wallet FULL of cash (AND Lawyers).**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own Twilight or any part of the Twilight Franchise. This is a story written by me a Fan of the Story. I hold no Legal Status on any of the Characters Or any Elements in this story from the Twilight Universe and DO NOT claim too. This is just a Fans own interpretation on the rich Material provided by Stephenie Meyer who has a Wallet FULL of cash (AND Lawyers).**

**This is a Fan-Fiction and Fan-Fiction ****ONLY**** not to be Sold or Distributed as part of the Naruto or Twilight Universes. There are Elements & Characters in this Story of my own Creation. As such all I ask if anyone uses them in the Future, is to ****Make Them Look Cool.**

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Firstly let met just say that _**Shadow Fox**_ is a concept that his been ticking away at me for sometime. I have been writing other projects which I hope to start posting in the future, but I'm one of those perfectionist type of people. So unless I'm completely happy with them, they will stay with me forever. As such I'm writing this for fun, rather then as a serious piece of Fan Fiction like my other stories are. I'm looking forward to seeing where this story goes as I'm doing it on the fly to get those creative Juices cooking again.

* * *

**The Road To Here.**

Present Time.

Naruto Namikaze was a highly trained Solider & Warrior of unparalleled Skill, Power and Cunning. The Young Man had faced down dangers that most adults could not even begin to imagine in their wildest dreams or darkest nightmares. As such even those that were closest to the Blonde, had to admit that when it came to the weird, wonderful, scary, unusual and dangerous. Naruto Namikaze had not only brought the T-Shirt but had handmade it Stitch by Stitch. Monsters, Demons, Enemy Nations or Foes of such power that they could destroy a Continent in the blink of an eye were considered the norm for the Blonde Ninja. So when our young Hero entered that final battle in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, against the most powerful force the Universe itself had ever seen Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. No he did what he was trained to do and met it head-on to protect his friends, like all those other times before. Naruto Namikaze may only be 17 years of age by most normal circumstance and measurable means, but the Blonde has always been far from normal. After all he had fooled an entire Ninja Village into believing he was a Bright Orange Jumpsuit wearing idiot & Ramen Junkie.

Unknown to all but a few Naruto Uzumaki was never the Idiot eating Ramen Junkie that the Leaf Village had thought him to be. Well OK he admitted to himself, he was a Ramen Junkie but never an idiot no sir. There was a reason WHY he failed the Academy Graduation Test 3 times in a row. Well besides the that fact the he was being openly sabotage in his training, being shafted by the Civilian Council on a daily basis and miss marked by the teachers. He had already passed it and become a Ninja years before at the age of 5.

After a longer than normal stint inside an organisation that doesn't not exit (cough ANBU cough) he had Seen & Done things that most couldn't even begin to imagine by the age of 12. However the Young Warrior was now about to embark on his greatest challenge to date and to be honest with himself he wasn't sure he would survive this time. Naruto Namikaze stood in front of a building and about to enter a place that he thought, he would never enter again. It was a School and not just any School, HIGH SCHOOL. An involuntary shudder rippled down his spine and through his body, followed by a dark sinister chuckle inside his head.

Naruto who was presently inside his mind and sitting atop of the great Nine Tailed Fox, closed his fist & bashed the amused Chakra Demon on the Head.

The Nine Tails growled as his eyes fixed upon his vessel. _**"Kid I thought you wanted to keep a low profile in this world? I think that you and I throwing down here in front of this place, would draw a **__**LOT**__** of attention. Well from those who are still alive and what was left of it after we were finished anyway"**_. The Fox drew back its muzzle to expose a giant set of razor-sharp teeth.

Naruto calmly stood up and walked to the tip of the foxes nose, then spun around to look him straight in the eyes. Blue eyes narrowed and meet the gaze of red. _"You are enjoying this aren't you?"._ He said accusingly, as he pointed a shaky finger at his furry companion.

The Foxes muzzled raised even more, as another deep chuckle left his throat. _**"What can I say? Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze. The man they simply nicked named **__**O FUCK**__** on the battlefield during the war. Is scared of going back to school"**_. The Chakra Demon didn't even try to hide his amusement as his sharp-teeth parted and laughter erupted and filled the cave, that had become his home inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably, as he ground his teeth together. _"This isn't __**FUNNY**__ you dam walking carpet!"_.

The laughter only increased as Naruto was still wondering just HOW he had gotten himself into this situation, as his furry pain in the ass began to roll over the cave floor in hysterics. As the Blonde Ninja back flipped off the Demons nose, just before he got crushed in the Foxes moment of amusement. He began to think back to just EXACTLY how this happened.

* * *

_Storyline Flashback._

It all started a little under a year ago for the Blonde Ninja. Naruto Namikaze had just caught up with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hell-bent on revenge over what had happened to his Clan and the fact Naruto had surpassed him over & over again, had tried to destroy the Leaf Village in a Final battle. Under the pretence of helping Obito Uchiha achieve his goal of World Domination, Sasuke betrayed him at the last moment. Switching places with Obito to become the Vessel for the great Ten Tails Chakra Demon. Sasuke Uchiha intended to trap the world inside his own **Sharingan** and restore his Clan to their former glory. However unknown to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki had always been holding back against the arrogant prick since the first day they met. Naruto Namikaze was the _Living Legacy of the Fourth Hokage_ and the Heir to the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. While most assumed he had only discovered that connection recently, the truth was far more than that.

Naruto was never raised with love & kindness, he never liked to think back on those dark times if he could avoid it. The Leaf Ninja treated him with mistrust and the Civilians treated him with hatred. The Villagers never excepted him as a human, let alone as an innocent child. They saw Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine Tailed Demon Fox as one an the same. So in order to protect himself from the lies, hate, enemies and conspiracies that surrounded him, Naruto Namikaze came up with his Naruto Uzumaki mask. The mask of the prank loving, ramen junkie and dead last of the Leaf Village. After all who would be afraid of a weak Demon that screamed loudly and wears bright orange?

To those in the Know like The Third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya. Naruto Namikaze was a Genius & Prodigy the likes of which outshone all those that came before him. The reason why Kakashi never taught him anything in his Genin days, was because he already taught it to him when he was his ANBU Captain. Yep that's right the Village prankster was a member of the Leaf Villages ANBU. The best of the best, the elite of the elite who undertook all the Covert Operations for the Hokage personally. All the while Naruto Uzumaki wore his "mask" at the Shinobi Academy, Naruto Namikaze was wearing the ANBU mask of FOX and moving in the shadows making a fearsome name & reputation for it.

Naruto had actually hung up his ANBU mask that final year when Iruka Umino took over teaching and decided to graduate, to openly achieve his dream of recognition. So having a field promotion (Mizuki incident) and a "supposed look" at the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto Uzumaki joined the Normal Ninja ranks with his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** specialty usable. Over the following year the Blonde had a "Moment or Two" of inspiration, in the many battles he faced and improved rapidly. The cover story of a training trip with Jiraiya (while they went to the Mist Village and joined the Rebels) gave him an opportunity to show more of his true self when he returned. Thus the _Fourth Hokage's Legacy_ could step out from the shadows slowly, without drawing suspicion that just maybe he had known the truth all along.

So in that final battle when Sasuke Uchiha was using his **Mangekyou Sharingan** and with Obito Uchiha using his **Mangekyou Sharingan**, Naruto appeared in-between the two and activated his Fathers **Dimensional Bridge Jutsu**. Unfortunately for the Blonde his plan backfired spectacularly when the THREE Jutsu's collided. Naruto had no choice in that moment and Teleported using his own variation of the Fourth Hokage's **Flying Thunder God, **his own** Flying Storm God**. Naruto Namikaze reappeared on the other end of nowhere a thousand feet in the air and plummeted back to earth at a truly supersonic rate of speed. All Naruto could do at the time was follow Kurama's piece of advice and to tuck, duck and roll.

Naruto awoke inside a crater dazed & confused about what had just happened and with no idea how long he had been out of it. However being surrounded by forests as he was, Naruto had hoped that he was still somewhere inside the Fire Nation. So hauling ass to the nearest "Village" he could find or that he hoped was the Leaf, he got a very unwelcome surprise. The moment he saw the strange buildings & machines, the Ninja knew he was no longer in Kansas. Naruto immediately placed a Seal Marker just outside the town called Forks, then headed back into the forest so he could work out just what in the hell was going on.

When he was about to start throwing Jutsu around to get some answers, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox told him not to and explained to his Vessel what had happened. Apparently somehow though Kurama had no idea how, Naruto had found himself in a different dimension. Naruto Namikaze after going over his own knowledge about Space Time Ninjutsu inside his head, came to one realisation. He was stuck in this strange new world until he could figure out a way to get back to the Leaf Village or even if he ever could. The hits kept on coming when Kurama told him that because he was in a different world, his ability to Mold Chakra was now affected.

As it turns out Chakra when used, interacts with the Physical World around the wielder by pushing against it. In the World Of The Shinobi that meant that after thousands of years of Chakra users, the world itself was more resilient. Basically it pushed back against the Chakra user when they wielded Jutsu. In this New World that Resistance was no longer there anymore, so **ALL** of the Blondes Jutsu & Abilities would be overpowered considerably. Translation he was back to having the Chakra Control of a newborn baby. Even worse was the fact that Naruto & Kurama had merged their Life Force shortly before hand. Which now put Naruto's Chakra Capacity & Reserves into the level of a God.

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze was now looking at years of re-training, before he would have the ability to use his Jutsu & Abilities at anywhere near the same level he was known for as _Gold Fox of the Leaf Village_. Naruto gave a long string of curses when he tried and failed to perform a simple **Replacement Jutsu**. Until he got his Shinobi Abilities back, the _Fourth Hokage's Legacy_ was well & truly stuck in this New World. There was one bit of luck on the Blonde Ninja's side though. After a quick run through of his Ninja Abilities, Naruto had found out he could still use his **Transformation Jutsu **&** Shadow Clone Jutsu**. So the Young Ninja decided on his best plan of action.

Because he entered this New World at this location, it was here that his best chance of getting back lay. However a stranger spotted around the town would only draw to much attention and the young Blonde had no idea just how this world worked or what kind of threats there was. Entering his ANBU mode he began to analyse the situation and quickly came up with a plan of action. Leave the immediate area and gather as much information about this World & Culture as he could, as fast as possible. Then return here later to try and blend in, while he looked for a way to get back to the Leaf Village. He had already marked the area with one of his Teleport Markers which meant that he could find it again. Although his Chakra Control was shot and his **Flying Storm God** was not usable at the moment, he could still track his Seal Markers over any distance. So Naruto headed off into this New World, to find the nearest largest populated area he could. It is always easier to hide in amongst a larger crowd, than a smaller one.

After about a days travel, Naruto came to a city called Seattle that he had to admit was perfect for his immediate needs. Naruto stayed in the surrounding countryside living off the land, while working on getting his Ninja Abilities back up to scratch. Being alone & defenceless in a strange New World, went against the grain for the Young Warrior.

While he was doing that the Blonde routinely sent waves of **Transformed Shadow Clones** into the city, to learn all about what they could and what was the norm here. After 2 months Naruto had learned the local language and most of the customs and personal habits of the people in this world. A large portion of its history, sciences and technologies, which Naruto had to admit were fascinating to him. He also had to admit he was curious why the level of technology here was so high, when compared to his own world and couldn't wait to get his hands on a car or motorbike. At one point though, Naruto Uzumaki had thought he died and went to **HELL** when he found out that there was no such thing as Ramen here. Learning more each day and getting comfortable with his surroundings, Naruto began to head into Seattle to start putting his longer terms plans into motion.

He needed to create an identity here, that would give him access to what he needed and keep him under the radar. From experience in his days as a member of ANBU and travelling with Jiraiya, Naruto knew exactly what he needed and were to get it. First he needed cash, then he needed a cover story & clothes and finally a place to live and also some transport, as out running a train here would definitely stand out. Naruto's skill set had been restored to the point (Chunin) that he could accomplish this with very little problems. Obviously he could not get these things legally and had read about the History of humans here, to know his ass would be in Area 51 if the government ever found out about him. Having no desire to be on the receiving end of an Anal Probe delivered by Men In Black suits, legal means were most definitely out. That meant criminal and black-markets were his best and safest places to look.

In all honesty Naruto preferred this method and it actually felt like home to him for the first time in months. Naruto had done so many mission in the underworld of the Ninja, that it felt just like old times. If you knew were to look and how to ask, you could find anything you wanted within certain circles. That was the main reason that Naruto had headed off to a larger population. Lots of people equals lots of money, money equals greed, greed equals crime, crime equals vice, vice equals scumbags, scumbags equals cash.

Naruto had perfected several disguises using his **Transformation Jutsu**, so that even if he slipped he had minimal risk of exposure. First he needed to sort out cash, after all money talks and without it you are boned. So Naruto had been watching the criminals on the streets of Seattle, to see just what they were up to. Mostly they were pimps or drug dealers that were dregs of society. Naruto hated drug dealers with a passion as he had seen & felt firsthand, just what that crap could do to people. So after he identified the drug gangs that wouldn't be missed, Naruto began to liberate them of their cash and deal with that crap they sell ANBU style. Naruto Namikaze had several ZERO tolerance policies and just because he was in a different world, did not mean he was different. He had already gotten back a portion of his Fuinjutsu Skill and relearned the **Corpse Destruction Jutsu**,thus making these people & their poison disappear was not a problem. Naruto actually felt good about doing the community a service and after how easy it was, he did wonder just why this world had a crime problem.

Next he needed to make contacts and for that he needed a big crowd & notoriety. It turns out that there is a healthy underground fighting club in Seattle, that moves from place to place. So Naruto got into a drunken bar fight with a well known fighter and used his Drunken Fist Taijutsu to KO him in less than 60 seconds. Next night he was fighting in a winner takes all gauntlet (after betting on himself at a 1000 - 1 odds) and made a real killing. While Naruto Namikaze educated this New World about the finer points of a good bare fist cage fight, he had several of his **Transformed Shadow Clones** ask the right questions to the people watching in the crowds. Knowing the kind of clientele this type of event drew, the Young ANBU knew what to look for in the crowed of spectators. He soon began to build up a contacts list that would be able to help him with the right motivation.

After learning about this dimension Naruto had already come up with a list of people he needed to find, in order to create a few good identities that could keep him under the radar. Naruto needed a GOOD forger for Documents & ID, as he really had no idea yet how to make them himself. The Young Ninja had found out early, that without the right papers it was almost impossible to get what he needed & keep it. He also needed to set up Bank Accounts, Credit Cards and such, because not many places used or took cash in this world. So he also needed to find a very GOOD lawyer.

While Naruto sat at his makeshift campsite that night, going over what he had learned form his **Shadow Clones** while counting his winnings he had an interesting idea. Why not combine both? Normally an ANBU would never put all their eggs in one basket, just in case someone breaks them. However there is also a lot more people watching those baskets just in case and in this New World Naruto was alone. Fewer people to keep his eye on for the long-term, meant less of a headache for the Blonde Ninja. So the following day Naruto went into Seattle to find the man who's name was at the top of both his lists, J Jenks Attorney At Law.

Naruto found the Jenks offices quite easily and broke in during the night. He placed several of his Spying Seals around the place and went through what was in the mans office. Next he went to the mans home delighted to find out that he had a family. Naruto Namikaze had a very STRICT **NO** **NO** list and would never harm a mans family. However the other guy never knew that and if you were going to motivate a man then you need the proper persuasion. While Naruto was at Jenks home he placed more of his Spying Seals around and took a couple of pictures of the Wife & Kids. One or two were while the family slept soundly in their beds for good measure. For the next 2 weeks Naruto had his **Shadow Clones** monitor the Seals, while he went and made contact with other names on his lists. To get a better idea of just how the black-market worked here, for his future meeting with Jenks. After a solid month of prep work, research into identities, a lot of Intel gathering on the mans Home, Business Profession and Offices. Naruto Namikaze was ready to introduce himself to his new best friend & business partner.

J Jenks was sitting in his office and was having a very nice day. He had threatened a couple of people, made quite a bit of money and had not met Priority Client Number One. For Jenks life could not get any sweeter and he had just sent his secretary April home for the day. Just as he was about to switch the lights off in his office everything suddenly went black. Jenks awoke to be in a forest surrounded by dead bodies everywhere, the man literally vomited from the smell of decaying flesh. Then a feeling that he had never felt before, hit Jenks head-on like a ten ton freight train. He was going to die, there was something near him that wanted to kill him with all its being. Freaking out of his mind, Jenks began to shakily look around as his eyes landed on a man wearing a strange outfit. Armed with a sword and wearing the most scary looking mask Jenks had ever seen, the man moved forward until he was standing above him. Jenks knew deep down in his very soul, that if he so much as twitched this man would chop his head off like all the other corpses around him. The man in a calm voice, told him to look at him and not turn away as he revealed his face from behind the mask. The next thing Jenks knew everything went black again and he woke up back in his office. The feeling of death was still all around him but what was worse, was that same man who had just killed all those people was sitting calmly in the chair on the other side of his desk. J Jenks Attorney at law met Priority Client Number 2 that day.

A month later a very happy Naruto Namikaze left the offices of his new Business Partner with TEN ironclad new Identities, along with Credit Cards and the such. Jenks was now properly motivated and if anyone mentioned the name of _SHADOW FOX_, the poor bastard would jump 10 feet into the air. As Naruto & Kurama were amusing themselves about what they could do to Jenks next a sudden & violent shudder went down both theirs spines, along with a foreboding sense of DOOM. Surely there was not someone out there that knew Jenks personally and pitied him whenever someone scared him to the point of death and held him there, was there? Naruto quickly decided that just in case he would pull it back a little in the future. After all with his luck there probably was and sooner or later he would have to answer to them for it.

So after 4 months Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze had a good understanding of how this New World worked. Several identities to use just in case One or Two of them got burned, access to cash & funds so that he could support those identities. A **VERY MOTIVATED** go to guy for his Legal needs and a significant portion of his Ninja Skills & Abilities restored. However the Blonde had hit a slight snag when it came to that as more hits kept on Cumming.

Naruto was attempting to re-master the basics of Elemental Chakra Manipulation for his Wind affinity. Placing a Leaf on his palm and using his Chakra to create a blade to cut it into two. To his surprise the Leaf cut on his first attempt but the snag was that instead of ONLY cutting the Leaf, the blade of Wind continued into the forest and sliced a 50 foot sloth straight through the trees. Sighing at how overpowered he was Naruto realised that when it came to his more powerful skills, he would have to practice those in the most remote regions in this world to avoid attention. So Naruto got out a Map of the world and broke into the Library he had been studying in at night with his **Shadow Clones**.

Naruto had long decided that GOOGLE was indeed the greatest tool for a Ninja when it came to information gathering that he had ever seen. Type in what you want and you can research anything you need. So Naruto picked several of the most remote & harshest environments known to this world and set about getting to them. Although his Chakra Control was nowhere near the level to use his **Flying Storm God** in battle yet, he had gotten to the point that basic Teleportation was now possible. So creating his modified **Shadow Clones** and adding his special **Chakra Battery Seals** to them. Naruto sent them off into the world, to begin marking places with his Seal Markers so he could Teleport to them. After another Month the Blonde Ninja had marked all the capitol cities in this New World, along with all those places best suited to his needs of isolation and minimal risk of exposure or mass property damage.

By this time though, the Naruto Uzumaki in him was getting more anxious day by day. After living in the countryside for months, it was getting to the point now that the guy was forgetting what a soft bed felt like or what a proper cooked meal tasted like. Also to be perfectly honest with himself he had not taken to Ramen withdrawal very well, no sir not well at all. Unless he solved that or found a **VERY** good substitute, then the amount of time before the Nine Tailed Fox Demon went on a rampage in this world was limited at best. So the blonde began to put his third stage and long-term goals into place. He needed a permanent base of operations so he could setup shop and unload his gear that he had sealed onto his body.

Naruto Namikaze had always known the value of money. After all when you have only an orphans allowance to live off and people charge you triple prices for rotten food, you quickly learn the value of a buck. Working out the sort of cash he needed to fund a home here was a surprise for the blonde, in this New World money was defiantly power. With his community service work he had done already and the Taijutsu demonstrations in the fight clubs, Naruto was now sitting on about 2 million. Ironically he had a lot more than that Sealed on him, but this world didn't take Ryo. So he needed to increase his cash supply significantly & immediately. So the Young Ninja decided to call upon his number one ally when it came to money, his LUCK.

In normal day to day mission life as a Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki's luck sucked worse then that of Tsunade's Senju's the Legendary Sucker. Any mission his was given was guaranteed to be bumped up at least 3 levels. So after the ferret incident and the foiled Continent Invasion, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade just decided to give the Blonde suicide missions after that. However to all things in nature there must be a balance and when it came to gambling however, Naruto Uzumaki's luck was the most feared thing in every casino and game house that the Blonde ever visited. So the young Ninja got on a plane while his **Shadow Clones** were off Marking the World and went to Sin City Las Vegas. A disguised Naruto Uzumaki left a month later, after receiving a LIFETIME BAN in every casino or underground card game in the State Of Nevada.

Naruto took his new found wealth to his go to guy and to his delight after Jenks landed from his 10 foot jump, discovered the man also did Banking & Brokering. Naruto didn't ask where Jenks got his Stock & Investment tips but they did do very well for the young Blonde. So with the aid of his go to guy, Naruto began to buy properties around the world in different places under the identities that Jenks had made for him. Jenks even set it up so that if one of those identities _"DIED"_ then another would inherit the estate, Jenks called it a Will. When Naruto smiled & released a small amount of Killing Intent upon the man, asking if Jenks own personal Will was up to date just in case. The poor bastard started to jump 20 feet into the air at the name of _SHADOW FOX_ and started to talk about retirement. To which Naruto Namikaze made it Crystal Clear, that would not happen until **HE** personally said so.

It was just after his Sixth month in this New World that he turned his full attention back to Forks. Naruto had just gotten his **Rasengan** back into action, without the worry of destroying everything in a One Mile Radius around himself by accident. The reason for the time delay was that Forks was a small community and given human nature, that meant everyone knew everything about each other. So scrutiny on a persons life was always high and every small thing that happened in town like that was always under the microscope. The best place to hide was always out in the open, but it was also the most dangerous place too. Infiltration was a subtle Art, even for a Master of it like Naruto and the true skill was in the detail.

So Naruto took a look at the properties available to buy in the area around the town. He found the perfect place out in the middle of nowhere 20 miles away from the town centre. A run down Mansion that was in the middle of the forests that surrounded the area. The place was perfect to continue his training on a small scale unnoticed and had plenty of animals & stuff in the surrounding land to hunt that Kurama would be happy. Next he went to his go to Guy to create his living identity and cover story for the long-term. After he had scrapped Jenks of the ceiling, he told the man what he wanted and were. Naruto made sure to emphasized to Jenks that if there was so much as a dot missing or an I out of place with this new identity, then the man would find himself a HEAD shorter. After doing the deal and setting himself up as Naruto Namikaze the 17 year old orphan with a trust fund, the Blonde brought his new home.

Naruto immediately began by setting up a perimeter around his new Mansion using his Fuinjutsu Skills. Using his Skills and extensive knowledge of the Art, the Blonde Ninja created a complex Seal Array that consisted of Barriers, Detection, Genjutsu Concealment and a complex Summoning Seal Arrays that only a prodigal Uzumaki Fuinjutsu master could. Happy that his location was now completely secure, Naruto turned to the property itself. When he brought the place, he got it for a tenth of what it was actually worth. The Mansion was a broken down wreck, that would take years to repair & rebuild. Luckily Naruto had a personal army of skilled workers that worked for free, so he got to work. He completely tore the place down to the bedrock, well actually he used the **Rasengan** on a wall and that was it. After he cleared the crater Naruto began to use a few Earth Jutsu to create an Underground Base. Next he fortified the foundations underneath the entire area and built his New Home.

It was not a modest place by any means Naruto had lived in a crappy apartment building most of his life, so he liked the idea of a bit of room for his interests. So after a month of ordering & building Naruto Namikaze was now the proud owner of a 3 floor mansion. Complete with 3 master bedrooms & on suite bathrooms, 2 libraries, music room/studio, games room, office, living room, dining room, well stocked & equipped kitchen, swimming pool complete with Jacuzzi and a 10 car indoor garage complete with workshop. Underneath which could only be accessed by a secret entrance inside the Mansion was his Ninja base of operations. Complete with training dojo, Jutsu library, Clan library, Armoury, research materials and his personal possessions that he brought with him into this world.

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze was a Ninja born & bread, so that meant he never truly trusted anyone even in his own Village. Kakashi always told him he was just being over paranoid, to which Naruto replied its hardly paranoia when they ARE out to get YOU. The Civilian Council, civilians and a large proportion of Ninja, at the time did after all want the young Blondes head on a pike and tried many times to put it there. The Leadership of the Leaf Village was no different, Homura, Koharu and most certainly Danzo would have loved nothing better then to get their hands on his families Wealth & Knowledge. In all honestly, Naruto Namikaze was never sure that the Third Hokage should not be included in that last list at times. So to protect his Clans legacy, Naruto had created a piece of Sealing Art that outshone and blew all attempts to seize or steal it out of the water. He took everything he owned, include the possessions from his Clans compounds, everything that his Mother & Father left for him and Sealed it into his own body. In the event of his death not only would the Nine Tailed Fox be released but EVERYTHING that belonged to the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze Cans would be destroyed too. Naruto always has a good chuckle when thinks back to the time he revealed that fact to the conspirators, who tried to keep it from him or steal it.

Hoverer there was a slight weakness & snag with that plan right now given his Chakra Control issues, as it required a truly insane amount of Chakra Control to use his Storage Matrix. It was like trying to press a single key on a keyboard, using the worlds smallest needle in order to release a single item. Problem was Naruto only had a sledgehammer with little finesse at the moment and that meant all that was Stored on him was out of reach until he got the required Skill Level back. Luckily he had placed a failsafe into the Seal Array BUT that was a full storage drop and it also destroyed the Storage Seal Matrix. Obviously unloading all of that which came in at around 30 tons of items in a single place, without being able to protect or move it was bad idea. However Naruto needed access to his Clans Library of Knowledge & Jutsu, if he was going to be able to find a way back to the Leaf Village. The information in there was invaluable to him right now, particularly his Fathers personal notes on Time Space Manipulation. So now that the Ninja had a base to work from and a place were he could keep it all hidden & secure. Naruto unloaded his Storage Seal Matrix and took stock of all he had to work with to get back to the Leaf Village.

It wasn't good.

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze was known in the right circles as a master of Jutsu. The Gold Fox of the Leaf was known as the only man in History to surpass all the pervious Kage's that had ever lived in their chosen fields. His Knowledge on Jutsu was said to be second to none, especially in the fields of Fuinjutsu, Elemental Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation and Time Space Manipulation.

So all the time since the Blondes arrival in this New World, he had been going over in his head just exactly how he ended up here. He soon realised that getting back would be a problem when he could no longer feel his Seal Markers in the Elemental Nations. THAT was Theoretically impossible because the signal so to speak, should have transcended Time & Space. The fact that he could NOT feel them, meant he had done more than just travel to a different world. Naruto did wonder how that was even possible, but soon realised that when the THREE Jutsu collided in that last battle Gravity, Space, Time and the very Physics of the area were rewritten. In essence the entire **FUCK UP** turned inside out, like taking off a T-Shirt with the logo ending up on the inside. Up became Down, Left became Right and IN became OUT.

The Namikaze Clan always put in their notes on Time Space Manipulation, that it would fry your brain like an egg if you studied it to deeply and after 6 months Naruto defiantly agreed to that wholeheartedly. He spent six months running through the math and crunching the numbers, to workout the level of Jutsu involved and discovered that there was simply no way back for him at least with his own knowledge. His only hope of return to the World Of Shinobi lay in his Clans Notes & Scrolls, those that had at least theorized something like this was even possible. Now having a safe place to unload them, Naruto had an army of **Shadow Clones** go over ever scrap of paper until the final nail was struck home. He was stuck in this world forever, there was no going back. Swallowing the very bitter pill that he would never see his friends again, Naruto began to wonder just what to do now.

Since his arrival here all his plans had focused on the goal of getting back to the Leaf Village. Certainly he had accepted the fact it could take years, but he had hoped that it was at least possible. Now he had to ask himself what now?

He already knew that he would have to say goodbye to those that he cared about already. Being an Uzumaki by blood, meant that he had a longer than normal lifespan. Baring illness or injury a Blood Uzumaki Clan member could live to an age of over 150. For Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze though, that had been blown out of the water when He and Kurama had merged their Life Force together and he became Immortal. The young Blonde would never age past Seventeen no matter how many years passed around him for others. A thousand, a million, he was going to be staying at the age of Seventeen forever.

Naruto wasn't even sure anymore, that there was a way to even kill him. After a bad experience with a **Rasengan** when his Chakra Control sucked, the Blonde found out the extent of his new Healing Abilities as he had to re grow limbs. From what he had seen & learned through his unexpected experiment, was baring Head Decapitation he was all but Invincible. Especially in this New World were a Civilian from his own, would **WHOOP** most of those fighters when he had been cage fighting. He didn't even need to have to eat or sleep now ether, it was only necessary when he wanted to restore his Chakra Reserves after depleting them. However given the fact that Naruto now no longer used his **Shadow Clones** for training, as he was going for quality rather than quantity again he didn't really see a point when it came to sleep. After all whenever he tried to sleep all he had were nightmares, of the things he had done & seen during his Ninja career. He Father's journal always spoke of seeing the faces of the people he had killed during the Third Great Shinobi War in his dreams and Naruto defiantly understood that.

Still he had hoped he could spend a lifetime with his friends before he had to move on, but unfortunately that was no longer possible. One of Naruto's hobbies was reading philosophy and when he realised that he was stuck here and his time their ended, he supposed that a lifetime was only a minute in forever. He wasn't even sure that anyone he knew was alive anymore or if they were, they would be in there 50's by know. The reason was that Naruto had an answer to his question, about why the level of technology was so high here. This was because each world moved differently through time, a moment in one was longer in the other. It was like being transported into the future and the past at the same time. If the Blonde somehow managed to return to the World Of The Shinobi, he would arrive there at the same time point he left here. What the time factor was between the two Worlds the blonde had no idea, but at a best case scenario everything he cared about was now probably long gone. To greave at the loss of a loved one is one thing but to greave at the loss of everything is something else entirely. Naruto also had one more hit before the final blow of his current situation met him head on.

Naruto Namikaze had found out early that his Ninja Supplies were limited to the clothes on his back and what was Sealed onto his skin. He had tried an experiment to use a piece of plain A4 paper and a biro to draw a simple Seal, absolutely nothing happened. The blonde also tried to channel Chakra into a piece of scrap metal, again not a god dam thing. The Ninja never really knew how much he took a Kunai or Sealing Ink for granted until his supply was completely cut off. Worse was because of his Current Chakra Control issues he was burning through his limited supplies at a breakneck pace and would be fucked for more if he didn't find viable alternatives. So in his secret base that he had codenamed the DEN, Naruto Namikaze the Genius & Prodigy began working on projects that could help his Shinobi supply problems. Also if he was honest with himself, it was so he wouldn't have to think about what to do next.

He began experiments on seeing if it was possible to find viable alternatives for the items he had lost or used in this world. To the Blondes surprise he had found out that high-level Carbon, could be used to channel Chakra or even Elemental Chakra. So Naruto had set up a means of Kunai & Shuriken production in his DEN. He had also forged himself a new sword that he had engraved in classic Uzumaki & Senju Sealing script, as his last was broken when he used it to cut open the rift that brought him here. It turned out to be quite easy to replace things like his Smoke Bombs and such, as he already knew the general formula that theses items were made from. Chakra & Soldier pills were no longer necessary as with his current level of Chakra Reserves, combined with the Nine Tailed Fox meant that Chakra Exhaustion was a thing of the past. Truly even using his **Shadow Clones** like he had been thousands at a time 24/7, the fatigue backlash was no where near a level that required a Chakra pill to recover from. The odds of meeting a foe or situation here that needed him to push himself to the limit, so far just didn't exist. Naruto had managed again to find a working substitute for Sealing Ink, though it would take time before he had a steady supply.

No the biggest supply problem for the Blonde was paper, he had tried all kinds of different types of paper he could get his hands on and still could not find a working substitute for Fuinjutsu. So when you need papers you go to your go to guy for such things. Through his twenty VERY colourful years in business, Jenks had received a lot of colourful requests from his clients. However when Priority Client Number 2 instructed him to find a paper manufacturer that grew their own paper tress under the light of the full moon, Jenks had officially seen it all. The gentle whisper in his ear of the name _SHADOW FOX_ snapped him back to reality and when he landed HARD, began to look for such a place as though his life and those of his wife & children depended upon it. Surprisingly Jenks came through one more time for the Blonde Ninja and Naruto made another purchase of a small paper making company. The firm was a small family run place that specialised in custom orders within a niche market of something called Hippies. When Naruto first arrived at the plant, the employees were all worried that the new owner would lay them off and sell all the business assets. When Naruto told them that if they could produce a piece of paper that had a very special making process, he would double pay and guarantee the place would remain open for their lifetime the employees took the challenge. Naruto now had a paper supply that was usable to the Blonde, though like his Sealing Ink was limited.

Naruto was beginning to spend more time at his DEN and by extension had begun to get noticed in the town of Forks. So much so, that the Chief Of Police himself paid the Blonde for a visit. The Knock to the door came at 8 o'clock in the morning, Naruto had just finished up his morning workout session in his Dojo. Not surprised at all that he had a visitor, as his Seal Array around the 10 mile perimeter had already detected the car on approach. No what surprised the blonde was the fact that it was the Chief Of Police. Naruto actually asked for ID, as he noticed that this was the norm here rather then drawing a blade & pinning the man to the floor by his throat as you asked for clearance codes. The Chief Of Police turned out to be a nice man by the name of Charlie Swan. Apparently there had already been talk in the town that someone had bought this place and a strange young man had been spotted in the area recently. When Naruto gave him a polite smile and told him that he brought the place, the questions began to fly.

As an investigator of criminal activity himself Naruto could see through the purpose behind Charlie's questions, as the two of them had a chat over a cup of coffee. Naruto told the tale that he was using at the moment of being a 17 year old orphaned emancipated minor. Who's parents had died when he was very young and his guardian was off travelling doing important research. Being a minor of course meant that all of his records were protected & sealed in the courts. It was always easier to lie with the truth and just a tweak here and there. Also without asking Naruto went and got all his Papers, ID, Deeds to the house, Credit Cards, Bank Information and such as a sign he had nothing to hide. Naruto knew that Jenks work was always top notch and had no problem showing them to the local law. Charlie seemed quite happy with the arrangements, however was concerned at the fact such a young man lived out here on his own. When Naruto explained that after recent events in his life, he would like to spend sometime in privacy Charlie dropped the matter.

After a pleasant chat that lasted an hour, Charlie Swan moved to the door about to leave but then stopped, turned and spoke. "You need to get your records from your old school transferred to here before term starts in two weeks". Naruto Namikaze actually liked J Jenks and the man really had become his go to guy and did good work, but in that moment he decided to kill Jenks for this.

Jenks lived after his next meeting with Priority Client Number 2. However Naruto was pretty sure that he had shaved about TEN years off the poor mans life. Thinking about it afterwards he had to admit to himself that it may have been a tad bit of overkill to storm into his office and slap a clock onto his desk. The clock which was held there by Chakra and thus couldn't be moved. Then he placed 36 hours onto the counter and started the countdown, withdrew his sword seemingly from nowhere and unleashed a bit of Kurama's Killing Intent. Told Jenks to give him an education from a school in Tokyo by the time the Clock hit zero or they would both go for a walk into the forest. Kurama had to admit that the constant ticking noise the counter made was a nice touch.

* * *

Back To The Present

Naruto Namikaze finished up his morning workout & training session in his Dojo at around 7 and began to get ready for school. Dear God it was all he could do NOT to cry at the current situation he was in. Against popular beliefs Naruto actually enjoyed learning new things, but he had and always will be a Hands on type of learner. Sitting in a classroom looking at a chalkboard, as someone stood next to it and spoke for twelve hours had always been torture to him. Back in the days when the Ninja Academy was his cover story for his time within ANBU. Given the choice of having a resistance training session with Ibiki Morino OR having the memories of a **Shadow Clone** after a day at the academy, Naruto would choose Ibiki thank you very much. At least with the Sadist of The Leaf, he believed in VERY hands on training methods when building a persons resistance to Torture & Interrogation. Naruto liked Iruka for no other reason than the fact he could look past the Fox, but the man could peal paint off the walls with one of his lectures.

However at least in the Ninja Academy you actually got to spend most lessons outside and punch the crap out of a training dummy to let the rest out. Here in this world Naruto had seen enough to know, that he was now looking at EIGHT hours a day of useless trivia at best and the latest teen mellow drama at worse. Naruto had discovered early that the devil himself had a hand in creating this world, as he had never imagined that there were so many Fan Girls in existence. From what he had seen on TV about High School, it looked like the entire place was filled with them. Naruto had an ODD idol thought of whether or not he should perform a Warding Ritual, in order to ward off Evil Sprits & Demons before he left the house.

As the new Kid in school he would be the shiny new thing in class and the Devils Spawn would probably flock towards it. The strange & mysterious new Kid that came from a foreign country and seems to be loaded that kept to himself.

Turning off the water and getting out of the shower, Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and strode over to his closet. Opening the doors to look upon the rows & rows of clothes that were all custom made to his own designs and made by a batch of his Clones.

To a Ninja a persons Heritage was important to them. To a Ninja from a Clan that Heritage was even more important. Clan members always were very proud of there Bloodlines and liked to wear their Clan Crests on clothes for all to see, to show that they came from talented families. Naruto always thought that was DUM in his opinion as having a Uchiha Fan on your back, meant that everyone with a grudge against that particular Clan now had a target & bull's-eye to aim at. It also told so much information to your enemy before a fight even started, that you may as well just had over a Full CV along with references. All a Ninja had to do was study one member of a Clans specialty and you pretty much knew how to beat them all. Ironically it was always those Ninja that didn't rely on a Clan specific Jutsu, that were the strongest & most famous among their numbers. However since Naruto was in this New World and no one had any idea about what a particular Crest meant, he saw no harm in wearing his own now on his clothes too.

Naruto had never liked the idea of wearing a particular Crest, after all he was the last member of THREE Great Clans and didn't want to dishonour their memory or chose between them. So the young Blonde in the past had played around with the designs and made a new Crest for himself, that incorporated elements from all three.

Naruto going over the clothes in his closet picked out a reasonable outfit, that while comfortable was also still practical and hid the efforts of his training. Muscles & Fan Girls were always a bad combination, Itachi Uchiha had taught him this. Itachi may have had mental issues but the man did give good advice when it came to dealing with the Devil Spawn. The saying of "the more you show the more they crow and the less they know the faster they go" was patented by the same Uchiha. Naruto got dressed in some loose fitting jeans, one of his favourite shirts and placed a baggy sweater over the top. On the back just below the neckline was his families Crest that he created and embroidered into the cloth. Naruto had done it like that so if anybody noticed or asked, he could pass it off as a designers logo.

Naruto walked over to his bedside table and picked up his wrist bracers. Naruto had found out earlier that quite a few places had metal detectors around there entrances and such. The young Ninja had to think fast the first time he walked through one into Seattle Airport and the thing lit up like a Christmas Tree at the amount metal in the weapons he had concealed on him. So to hide his Kunai & Shuriken better along with his Sword and other Items, Naruto had forged himself his bracers. Each was Gold and engraved to look like ornate jewellery, but the patterns were actually Seal Arrays for Item Storage. They also had Chakra Limiters engraved upon them to help him, when it came to his Chakra Control when he was out in public. Placing them on, Naruto rolled his wrists as he picked up his bag & wallet and headed out to his garage. As he got to his front door the Blonde chose one of his Long Leather Trench Coates, with the Kanji for SHADOW FOX on the back.

If there was one thing in this New World that Naruto Namikaze loved it was Motor Vehicles. Naruto had always been a fan of great speeds, after all he was the Son of the Yellow Flash who was the fastest man ever to live. That was until Naruto surpassed his Father with his own **Flying Storm God**. However seeing as how Teleporting to the front gate of Forks High School was out, he had to use other means of Transportation to get there and around in general. Naruto had been worried at first about what actions would draw attention and standout in this World. As it turned out as long as he didn't fire off a **Rasengan** in public or something else Chakra related, that others could see or detect then he should be golden. So as with his elaborate home, Naruto decided to spoil himself a little and have some fun when it came to transport.

Looking over his 10 vehicles the Young Blonde decided which one to use as his town car. The first TWO or as he liked to call them his Beasts, his go anywhere do anything Transport. One was an Out Rigged Hummer the other was a modified Range Rover. Each were huge and towered over all else and modified for off road driving, pointless but fun none the less. Next to them sat his TWO ladies looking sleek and sexy. SSC Ultimate Aero with custom flame paintjob and stripped down to all but a gas peddle and steering wheel, along side his Mclaren F1 which was the same except custom black finish and a turbo button. Next was his Two Business Cars as turning up to certain things when buying & selling did go smother when people thought you had the cash & serious. His Shiny brand new Aston Martin One 77 and his Audi R8 certainly did the trick and were also pretty quick.

Naruto decided though that none of them should be seen around town if he could avoid it. Blending in is about being subtle and he was already pushing it as it was if he wanted to be left alone. So his eyes landed on the last Four vehicles which were two cars and two motorbikes.

Naruto loved riding motorbikes and feeling the Wind rush through his hair at **GREAT SPEED**. One was just a bit of junk that he had been working on to learn about mechanics and go off roading with it. The other was his favourite thing to ride in his garage when he wanted to relax a little. His Suzuki Hayabusa with custom orange paint and gold flames, that roared onto one wheel the moment he turned the throttle. However it was unusable at the moment because the cops had clocked him speeding at 250 just outside Port Angeles and Naruto **KNEW** that the Forks Cops were on the lookout for it. So best to keep it indoors for now, until he got it repainted and the heat cooled off a bit. Sighing Naruto looked at the last TWO cars he had.

These were his I'm not in a rush but they still move category. Out of everything he had they would draw the least amount of attention but still, a Lotus Elise S Convertible and a Ford Mustang Sport are still going to turn heads. Sighing to himself again he walked over to his Lotus and tossed his bag onto the passenger seat. Placed the Key into the ignition and fired his ride into life. The highly tuned engine purred into life like a predator as he pressed the hidden button to open his garage doors. Naruto arrived at Forks High School, just in time to hear the bell go signalling first period.

As he pulled up a group of girls who looked about Fifteen were standing in front of the entrance. Transfixed as they saw him get out of his car, they whispered & giggled to each other as they ran off to get to their first classes. All the while looking back and trying to steal glances at the new "Hottie". All Naruto could do as he heard them was shudder, this was going to be brutal. After Kurama had his moment of amusement at the Blondes expense, he wiped a tear away from his eye with one of his tails.

Naruto looked at his furry pain in the ass annoyed. _"Happy?"_. The word left him in a very sarcastic tone.

Kurama looked down at his Vessel with a wide grin. _**"VERY"**_. Another snicker left his throat, but a thoughtful look passed onto his face. _**"You know you could just disappear and not have to do this. After all there really isn't anyone here who could challenge or even find you in this world. Especially if you didn't want them too"**_.

Naruto sighed as he answered. _"Yea your right but I had just gotten use to the idea of using my proper name of Naruto Namikaze and not having to hide it all the time. Then there is the fact that I have already unloaded My __**Storage Seal Matrix**__ and hidden all my Clan Scrolls here. I've set up shop and introduced myself around as a 17 year old. I can't just disappear into thin air, when most of what I have to my name is linked to my Namikaze Identity and its underage. You know how ID works here and with there level of Technology, everything is digital and interconnected regardless of Country. That name AND all the Assets would be well & truly burned for at least 50 years"_. Naruto sighed again as he began to walk towards the School Office. _"Anyway I might as well do something here to pass the time and who knows, I might actually learn something from here"_. Although Naruto was hardly convinced.

After all when you had the capability to create over thousand copies of yourself and set them to reading Books 24/7. Your Knowledge & Skill Base tended to build **FAST**.

Kurama snorted as he settled back down on the floor of his cave. _**"I'm still in favour of conquering this world"**_. the Demon Fox grinned. _**"I bet you **__**THREE**__** Tails that I could have total control over this world in FIVE years, a Decade tops"**_.

Naruto snorted in response. _"It wouldn't be much of a challenge. This world relies to much on Technology, Guns & Money and less & less on their own individual strength. Strip away their Guns & Toys and all they have left is people who haven't got the first idea how to fight like a Ninja or a Ninja houseplant for that matter". _Kurama chuckled as it was true after all._ "All you would need to take over this world, would be a large bankroll and to use a couple of __**Tailed Beast Bombs**__. Besides after everything that has happened to me over the years, a little quiet time in a sleepy town wouldn't hurt us any"_.

Kurama snorted. _**"True conquest does get boring after a while. Its always the same old Destroy this or Kill that. Still if you want to shake things up a little then you could always let me out for a bit of fresh air"**_.

Inside Naruto's mind the Blonde leaped into the air, as he back flipped and landed onto the foxes head. _"You can already leave here whenever you want. You know full well that you can appear anywhere inside the Mansions Grounds within the Summoning Sealing Array"_. He settled back to sit down onto Kurama's head.

Kurama eyes looked up to the blonde as he snorted. _**"Yea but my Chakra is still stuck inside you. I can only have my power back when you open the Seal and Chanel it to me. Otherwise I'm the size of a horse and couldn't even go a round with Shukaku"**_.

The Blonde smirked as he opened the door into the School. _"You know Kurama didn't anyone ever tell you that size doesn't matter?"_. Kurama growled deep & menacing in warning, Naruto chuckled & continued. _"You already know its going to be awhile, before I have the Control Skill back to do that. Right know my Chakra Control is back up to Kage level, but given the amount of power involved its still going to take a SHIT load more time. At least the Summoning Seal Array lets you have access to a body that's your own for now anytime you want"_.

Kurama grumbled. _**"Yea but its still a prison. Bigger than what that cage used to be, but its still a Cage"**_.

Naruto chuckled and gave a knowing grin. _"Your still pissed that Thumper keeps taunting you aren't you?"_.

One of Kurama's favourite things to do in this new world was hunt. Added to the fact that he got to go after new pray in the Mansions forests whenever he wanted meant one happy Demon Fox. Or he used to be until the day he met Thumper the Bunny Rabbit. Kurama always liked hunting rabbits since he was a baby and they were one of his favourite prey. Not because they tasted good or because they put up a decent fight, but because as a GOAL they were always a challenge. To a Predator like a Fox it was all about the Hunt, the Stalking, Cunning and Skill behind the chase not the kill. Rabbits while small were very agile, quick and easily spooked so stalking one was always a challenge. However Kurama had now met a foe just as cunning & quick as he was, in a Brown Rabbit that his Vessel had nicked named Thumper.

The first meeting between Predator & Prey did not go well for the Fox at all. He had just snuck upon the tasty looking morsel, when it all of a sudden panicked and bolted like a bullet deeper into the forest. The little fucker took off at a speed Kurama had never seen in a Rabbit before and headed straight for the boundary line that circled the Mansion. Kurama gave chase but to his GREAT surprise was not fast enough to catch the little menace and hurtled headfirst into the invisible barrier that was his range limit at great speed. It was as if Thumper knew that it was safe then as it just sat there in front of the highly concussed Fox, almost taunting him saying round one to me. Since then Thumper had kept making appearances and the chase was on each time, as he kept escaping and rubbing more salt into the Foxes wounded pride. After so many failed attempts at catching One stupid annoying little rabbit, Kurama had become more than a little obsessed.

Kurama growled out maniacally. _**"I **__**WILL**__** GET THAT ANNOYING LITTLE FUCKER! It it's the last thing I **__**DO**__**! I **__**SWEAR IT**__** upon my **__**TAILS!**__**"**_. The fox continued to roar out into the cave in fury.

Naruto snickered again, oh the joys of a **Transformed Shadow Clone** and a prank just like old times. Still the momentary amusement of taunting & tormenting his friend did nothing to alleviate the Blonde of his current situation. So preparing to face the boredom of a classroom once again.

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze steeled himself, as he entered the Reception Office to get his timetable and start High School.

* * *

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Training Results.

Naruto Namikaze lost his Abilities when he entered the Twilight Universe, after the **FUCK UP**. Since then he has been training to restore them back to what they used to be. His Abilities will be described & restored in stages as the story goes along and any ability I give him, will have an explanation with it in the same chapter. The rules set out for them like Kurama appearing in the Mansion Grounds at will must always be stuck to.

_Naruto's Abilities regain so far are_

Taijutsu and all aspects that go along with that i.e. Strength, Speed, Agility, Ninja Movement and Reflexes are all sharper than the finest razor.

Kenjutsu are all again as sharp as they can be and Naruto is surgical when it comes to Ninja Wires, Senbon, Shuriken, Kunai and his Sword

Stealth Skills are also restored to the point that he can remove all traces of himself from the physical environment including scent.

Genjutsu he is immune to as his Natural Defensive abilities (MIND & BODY) remains intact and offensive Genjutsu is what he is currently working on.

Ninjutsu is restored to the point of, Academy & ANBU basics fully re-mastered. Elemental Manipulation for all 5 Elements mastered to the Leaf Stage (Without Over powering them & Mass Collateral / Property Damage) and he can augment his weapons with Wind & Lightning Chakra. He has access to a variety of Elemental Jutsu for all 5 Elements but nothing above C Rank. Time Space Manipulation is restored to **Replacement**, **Body Flicker**, **Shadow Dance** and basic long distance Teleportation (Can only Teleport from one Marker to another while they are **NOT** moving) re-mastered.

Chakra & Shape Manipulation relearned to the point, that he can form a perfect one handed **Rasengan** in less than 2 seconds.

Chakra Control re-learned with Leaf Spinning, Tree Walking, Water Walking and Kunai Balancing.

Fuinjutsu is FULLY re-mastered to all levels.

Healing Ability maxed out to the point that Major wounds or broken bones, heal in seconds and if you chop off an arm or a leg he can re grow it within a minute.

Sage Mode, re-learned Sage Meditation but is not yet at the Skill Level Necessary for Sage Mode.

Jinchuuriki Mode can be used but is a Battle no go at the moment, until he has his Chakra Control back up to the point of a Razors edge.

_Naruto Namikaze Power LEVELS and Modes._

The Young Blonde has several battle states that are STANDBY, ANBU, KAGE, SAGE, JINCHUURIKI.

Standby is his general ability range that he uses at school, when pulling back his Chakra in order to keep himself under the radar.

ANBU is his normal state when he isn't pulling back his Chakra to the bear minimum, in other words Day to Day.

Kage is when he is unlimited. Naruto wears Training & Chakra limiter Seals. So when they are switched off he is at full power.

Sage is when he channels Nature Energy and enters Sage Mode.

Jinchuuriki has 3 modes to it, Active (Flaming with the Basic Seal on him), Warrior (When he has the Cape & Black whisker marks and the Seal is fully open) and finally Tailed Beast (Kurama / Naruto merge BIG GLOWING FOX).

Overall ALL Bingo book entry. Kage Level S Class Threat, Engage with **EXTREME CAUTION** only in VASTLY superior numbers. **RUN** if you PISS him OFF.

* * *

Omake Naruto Uzumaki's HELL on Earth.

Naruto Uzumaki had just left Seattle after making his one thousandth trip after making his most horrible discovery. He didn't want to believe it, but the Blonde could no longer deny the fact that it was indeed true. Currently he was at his makeshift campsite and was crying true tears of pain & misery. Wailing out into the night about how he already suffered enough as it was, but on top of everything else now this?

Kurama roared out as he spoke. _**"NARUTO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD **__**SHUT UP!**__**"**_. The Nine Tails had spent the last hour, covering his ears with his paws.

The wailing Blonde continue to cry out even more. "BUT THERE NO SUCH THING AS RAMEN **HERE**! WHAT KIND OF A **FUCKED UP** WORLD DOESN'T HAVE RAMEN?!". Naruto continued to scream towards the heavens about how was this fair? Screaming about just what did he ever do to deserve this?

The great Nine Tails had finally reached his limit and had enough. Kurama raised his mighty paw 300 feet into the air, then brought his full strength to bare as he bashed the wailing addict on top of the head.

* * *

**General Answers To Some Posted Reviews For ****Shadow Fox****.**

Review by **the power**. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this kind of story? This is just awesome! Please continue doing this story I'm being you! Oh my God I think I'm going to get a account just to favourite this! And also follow

My Answer. Someone has to write these things. That's why I started writing Fan Fiction, as they never had what I wanted. So I decided to write it myself lol.

Review by **Mas2009**. I think there was too much extra information, but well it's your prologue hope I see the meeting with Bella next time!

My Answer. Yep its my prologue and my story. That is how I write my stories, for me and no one else. As for the extra info I decided to get that out the way at the beginning, so I could focus on other things as the story goes.

Review by **Oplindenfep**. GAY!

My Answer. Shove **IT**. I am comfortable with my own sexuality that happens to be Hetro. I do not need to place my own insecurities onto others, whether it be Sexual or poor creative writing ability. Personal taste is personal taste and I'm comfortable with mine to live and let live. To except that there are others in this world that do not share my opinions.

Review by **Klirn**. Sorry but after 2 minutes of reading i had one of the biggest headaches ever in my life. Its one big block with text. Its really hard to read.

My Answer. My advice is take TWO aspirin and call me in the morning. That's how I write, but thank you for the constructive criticism and I will take that on board for the future. I live in the UK and they do say that USA and the UK, are one Nation divided by a common Language.

Review by **Guest**. supert history.

My Answer. I actually like something called a **PLOT** when I read a story. I know I'm strange that way because I read something that has more than just Lemons or Death for the sake of it. Hard to imagine but there it is.

Review by **all1d0isw1n**. This actually the greatest fic I read in the Naruto/Twilight crossovers, or is just going to get a lot of reviews and be high up on great fics to read. It is encouraging to know that you won't abandon this fic, so I hope you will update soon. I also can't wait to read your other stories that are coming up.

My Answer. Firstly thank you. Secondly I doubt it will be considered one of the great works of the Genre. Then again personal taste is personal taste so you never can tell. As for my other stories, they will be posted when I'm happy with them. I intend to post a notice of dates and such when I'm ready to go, on my personal profile in the future I will also and a note here as well for people, when the time comes in the future.

Review by **JamesK19**. great chapter the humour in it was weel placed i liked the thumper the rabbit prank naruto played on kurrama and naruto is really smart in this fic to amass a fortune and property and credentials in less than a year looking forward to future chapters.

My Answer. Firstly I am using the Humour to break up the tough bits, primarily this will be a romantic story with humour added. Secondly yes all my Naruto's are smart, after all THOUSANDS of clones reading books & practicing means unmatched skill. Seriously if you could do that in real life, it would by like unlocking INFINITE time. As for Thumper I am toying with the idea of Nemesis animals for all of the Cullens. Emmett VS BOO BOO The Bear is becoming more appealing as each day passes. I also have an image in my head of Thumper and Kurama facing off in war paint (Braveheart Rip Off) with the Brown Bunny in the blue face paint squeaking FREEDOM. Either that or the WEED I've been smoking lately is some **REALLY** GOOD STUFF.

Review by **Fumetsu Kaji.** Interesting. I like the relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi, it is entertaining. Poor Jenks, he cant get a break. How old is Naruto now, 37? I cant wait to see what you have planed for this story!

My Answer. Naruto & Kurama's relationship is based on taking SHIT from each other, that they would NEVER take from anyone else. After all friends do tend to bust each others chops. However in the next chapter as I have talked to you about in PM messages, it will also become insightful & thoughtful. As for Jenks I see him as a bully with the way Naruto & Jasper treat him as his comeuppance. However as we have also discussed I have decided to make his life even worse. With that contest between Jasper & Naruto to see who can get him to jump the highest at their respective names.

Review by **DarkerThanBlack**.This is pretty good i hope to read more soon.

My Answer. First thank you. Second I have other projects on the go so I can't guarantee updates will be on a frequent timetable. However I never abandon a story, but it may take me awhile to update what I have.


End file.
